primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Columbian Mammoth
The Columbian Mammoth was a hairless species of Mammoth that lived in and roamed through North America from the Late Pleistocene to around 8,000 years ago. Characteristics The Columbian Mammoth was a species of mammoth, distinguishable for being hairless and thus resembling a larger version of modern elephants. Columbian Mammoths were apparently herd animals, due to which a Mammoth would react with panic when alone and separated from its herd. Though friendly herbivores to other animals whom they sensed meant them no harm, Columbian Mammoths were very powerful and extremely dangerous creatures when they were scared and panicked or sensed danger; lashing out and using their immense strength to destroy anything around them that set them off. (Episode 2.6) Incursions and encounters Episode 2.6 A large male Columbian Mammoth came through an Anomaly onto the M25 in the present day. Unable to smell its herd, the Mammoth went into a panic and caused chaos on the M25, throwing vehicles through the air. Due to the chaos the Mammoth was causing, the M25 was evacuated and the Anomaly Research Centre team were sent to deal with the threat. )]] When Dina accidentally startled the Mammoth by screaming, the Mammoth attacked the car she and Nick Cutter were in, crushing the car and almost killing the two until Jake lured it away by honking a nearby lorry's horn. Cutter subsequently tried to lure the Mammoth back through the Anomaly with the smell of female elephant urine, but the Anomaly closed before the Mammoth could return through. Cutter then made a trail of the elephant urine which lured the Mammoth into a lorry container, and Jake and Connor Temple then sealed it inside. )]] The Columbian Mammoth was subsequently taken back to the ARC and kept in garage adjacent to the operations room. The Mammoth was affectionate towards Abby Maitland, but it was hostile and agitated towards James Lester. Later on when Lester was attacked by a Future Predator in the ARC, he released the Mammoth from its cage. The Mammoth then killed the Predator by goring it on its tusks, saving Lester's life in the process. After the ARC team returned, the Mammoth was returned to its cage, and Lester jokingly suggested giving it to his kids as a pet. Episode 4.2 After the ARC was revived, the Columbian Mammoth from the M25 incursion was kept in the new ARC building's Menagerie with the other creatures that the ARC failed to return to their time periods. When Abby returned to the Present from the Cretaceous, she watched Rex playing with the Mammoth in the Menagerie. )]] Episode 4.4 Due to the inconveniences of keeping and caring for the creatures in the Menagerie, Philip Burton planned to have all of them (presumably including the Columbian Mammoth) put down. Abby tried to secretly move the Mammoth in the back of a truck to a private safari park with the other creatures, but this plan failed when Abby lost Jess Parker's help. However, Lester was able to blackmail Philip into aborting his plan for the creatures. Episode 5.4 When the First Man-made Anomaly released a gamma ray into the ARC, Abby stated that the creatures in the Menagerie (presumably including the Mammoth) would have been protected from the gamma ray by the Menagerie's lead-lined walls. Episode 5.5 )]] When Convergence started, a Columbian Mammoth came through an Anomaly onto a motorway and caused havoc. Other references Episode 1.1 Mammoth was mentioned on Connor's database. The Mammoth was mentioned when Jess Parker said that Hilary Becker was better company than it during her first times at the ARC. Real life The Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) lived from approximately 13,000 years ago to 9,000 years ago in North America, generally inhabiting grassland and savannahs. Male Mammoths weighted approximately ten metric tons and were around 13.1 feet (4 metres) in height, and they possessed spiraled tusks which reached a length of 13.9 feet (4.25 metres). Columbian Mammoth was herbivorous and is believed to have fed on large fruits in North America, and it is estimated that the average Columbian Mammoth would have consumed 300 pounds of fruit daily. Remains of Columbian Mammoths have been discovered in Los Angeles, Texas, Mexico City and Nebraska. Appearances *Episode 2.6 *Episode 3.3 * *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 5.4 (indirectly mentioned) *Episode 5.5 Trivia *Prior to the broadcasting of the Series 4 Webisodes, fans speculated that the Mammoth had been killed in the ARC by the bomb explosion from Episode 3.3 as it was never mentioned afterwards. *In Episode 5.5, the news footage of a Columbian Mammoth on a motorway was actually archive footage from Episode 2.6 of the first Mammoth's rampage on the M25. This also goes to , where the same footage was being viewed by Jess Parker and Matt Anderson. Errors *It is believed that the Columbian Mammoth which appeared on the M25 was a male and part of a herd; as it was attracted by the smell of a female elephant's urine, and Abby stated that the reason for its panicked rampage was due to its sudden separation from its mates. However, in real-life, only female and baby Mammoths lived in herds, while males would be solitary from the herd at a certain age. Category:Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Holocene creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Vertebrates Category:Mammals Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Convergence creatures Category:Featured Articles